Las Gatas
by kathsuriel04
Summary: Una organización sin nombre aquella que nadie conoce, que no debería existir y que estaba bajo el mando de chicas que nadie se imaginaria, porque aquellas chicas que tienen una inocencia innata nunca fueron bien acechadas como para que descubrieran la otro cara de la moneda porque Kyoko Sasagawa y Haru Miura no son ni serán lo que parecen. Se k no dice nada pero no me fucilen.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero que nada espero que les guste y quiero decirle que lo hice con mucho amor.

Kate: Si, no la fucilen que ella hizo lo mejor que alguien inútil puede hacer y lo pero es k yo la defiendo y ella ni me presenta.

Lo siento, ella es Kate mi conciencia esa k me hace sufrir todos los dias. En fin los personajes no son mios son de Amano-sensei porque si fueran mios... Dios k seria de la sociedad.

Kate: Espero k le guste aunk sino tambn esta bn la pueden matar

Oye!

* * *

Una organización sin nombre aquella que nadie conoce, que no debería existir y que estaba bajo el mando de chicas que nadie se imaginaria porque aquellas chicas que tienen una inocencia innata nunca fueron bien acechadas como para que descubrieran la otro cara de la moneda porque Kyoko Sasagawa y Haru Miura no son ni serán lo que parecen.

Kyoko chica de ojos grandes y expresivos, piel clara ligeramente besada por el sol; cabellos naranjas y que le llegaban a mitad de la espalda; y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, esa chica que todos conocen no es más que una fachada, esa que a sus 21 años es la jefa de dicha organización sin nombre. Haru otra de nuestra protagonistas es otra falsa porque además de no ser inocente no es la común estudiante de la universidad de Namimori que estudia comunicación, no, ella, aquella chica no es más ni menos que la sub-jefa de esa organización.

No las malinterpreten, eran inocente hasta que cierta peli morada les había contado todo sobre la mafia en nombre de su amistad por ellas y desde ese entonces las chicas comenzaron a actuar diciendo "por que solo ellos pueden tener diversión" o cosa como "Hahi que vida más divertida" y así fue como la organización de ladronas o gatas como se llamaban entre sí comenzó. Todo era un juego hasta que una Familia de la mafia rusa les proporciono el dinero y las chicas que necesitaban y así se convirtió en una organización secreta que hacia los trabajos que las familias mafiosas no querían hacer, robar, si, robar lo que sea como documentos, información o personas. No robaban dinero porque eso lo tenían de más ya que les pagan y ellas son muy caras.

Una castaña con cabellos corto por encima del hombro y ondulado esperaba que su jefa le diera una orden o algo por la información que le había llegado a sus manos. Pues estaba muy preocupada y nerviosa porque su jefa muy pocas veces tenía la cara inexpresiva. La miro a los ojos esos de color dorado y suspiro sabía que estaba enojada.

-A ver si entiendo, me estás diciendo que mi pastelería favorita va a cerrar y no me habían dicho nada- dijo con un tono de voz muy serio, si no hubiera sido porque alguien había entrado rápidamente golpeándola hubiera jurado que había visto al mismo demonio detrás de su jefa.

-Hahi-si, ya saben quién entro- Kyoko tengo una buena noticia- dijo sin siquiera percatarse de que había golpeado a alguien.

-Si, Haru que ocurre- pregunto olvidando que casi mata a su secretaria por no comunicarle que su cafetería favorita cerraría. La secretaria llamada Kaori decidió irse pero fue detenida por Kyoko- Kaori, no te puedes ir, siéntate y espera.

-Oh, Kaori estabas aquí- dijo haciendo que la chica se sintiera triste por ser tan invisible-Bueno no importa, Kyoko casi todos los guardianes estas de viaje por una misión

La peli naranja solo sonrió hace meses que quería que Tsunayoshi se quedara solo para así poder secuestrarlo ya que se había dado cuenta de que él era su obsesión igual que de todas las chicas que trabajaban con ella y no era que lo amaran es que él es el perfecto uke que toda fugoshi deseaba ver siendo violado y estaba feliz porque había llegado su oportunidad.

-Bien, Kaori llama a las chicas y diles que vallan a la sala de reunión también llama a Nagi e infórmale sobre la situación y que ya es hora- Dijo dándole la orden a su secretaria pero antes de que ella se fuera Kyoko volvió a hablar mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba- Y si me entero que la tienda está cerrada prepárate así que haz lo posible para que la tienda no cierre si quiera hasta cómprala pero haz algo rápido- dijo con voz de ultratumba y así la chica salió corriendo por su vida (yo: que lindo ahora Kyoko es bipolar¬.¬ H: calla herbívora y sigue con la historia)

-Hahi, hay un problema Hayato sigue en el país- dijo Haru con una cara de preocupación que paso a ser una de pervertida- Pero Haru se encargara de eso para que él no se dé cuenta de que Tsuna-san desapareció.

Haru salió de la oficina de Kyoko mientras ella solo sonreía, era hora de divertirse oh sí que se divertiría además de que sirve tener una organización si no le puedes joder la vida a otro. Suspiro, tenía que prepararse para hacer lo que todas querían hacer (yo: Violar a Tsuna H:… yo: dime que no te dan ganas de violarlo H: *Golpear a la herbívora* sigue con la historia) ver a Tsuna desnudo. Le salía la baba de solo pensarlo. Se levanto y su falda de cuadros se movió con sus agiles movimientos.

-Halla vamos Tsuna-kun- Dijo saliendo de su oficina mientras reía sínicamente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Kate: Ella no siguió porque necesita su ayuda claro si alguien lee.

Tiene razón necesito ayuda osea necesito personajes es decir OoC

Nombre

Habilidad: Kiero decir k si maneja la espada o las arma puede ser las dos nada de llamas porque las chicas son normales claro físicamente porque mental... las perdimos.

Personalidad: eso lo deciden ustedes pero tienen k ser locas y puramente pervertidas no importa si es energética o fría

físico y edad: no pueden pasar de 18 ni ser mayor de 25

Y por ultimo si no tengo OoC no podre seguir la historia porque de eso depende k la siga asi k espero comentarios

Kate: Es Chantaje?

No, claro k no solo velo por mis intereses. Kiero informar k no se subir el siguiente capi asi k el k me kiera educar este es mi face Katherine suriel santos.

Espero les guste y gracias por leer claro si alguien lee. Beshos y abashos de Fresa

Espero criticas aunk me deprima y me vaya a mi cama a llorar


	2. Chapter 2

Espero les guste el capi me esforcé mucho en el, no me desprecien. Perdon por la tardanza es que soy algo vaga y he tenido mucha tarea.

Kate: Mentirosa se puso a ver anime toda la semana en vez de escribir

Se que no te agrado, pero quieres que me maten

Kate: Si es la idea. Ignorenla y espero que les guste

Los personajes no son mios son de la super sensei amono Akira-sama! Respeten los rangos.

Empesemos :P

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí, ustedes son una organización de chicas ladronas que roban todo tipo de cosas o personas, y además de eso me ayudaran a que Hibari-san se enamore de mi- Dijo Tsuna mirando con recelo a las chicas que estaban mirándole, sin que él se diera cuenta, con cara de pervertidas, sicópatas y maniáticas. En realidad no sentía que le fueran a hacer daño pero su súper intuición le decía que si bajaba la guardia, seria dañado mentalmente y con trauma irreparable.

Tsuna miraba a las 8 chicas con varias preguntas en la mente ¿En qué momento término en tal situación? ¿Por qué la mayoría de las chicas tenían mascaras? ¿Por qué la chica sentada detrás del escritorio le resultaba conocida? ¿Saldría virgen de ese lugar? ( Yo: solo si quiero saldrás virgen así que compláceme) entonces comenzó a recordar como termino en tan extraña situación y solo con una camisa que cubría muy poco.

* * *

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Flachback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aquel dame como todo se referían hacia él, se había convertido a sus 21 años un buen hombre y cuando digo buen hombre me refiero a que no solo mentalmente sino físicamente. Ligeramente alto (Yo: no creció casi nada, el pobre), cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros y algo indomable, cuerpo esbelto y piel acanelada, la figura perfecta de un buen uke digo de un buen capo. Habían pasado varios años desde que acepto ser el Decimo Capo Vongola aunque el Noveno todavía no se ha retirado le han dado mucho trabajo ahí en la sede de Japón y aunque hayan pasado esos años lo único que había cambiado era su vision, ahora tenía una mirada amable y llena de experiencias.

Tsunayoshi estaba muy tranquilo dándose un buen baño relajante después de haberse escapado de su oficina. Estaba más que harto de tanto firmar papeles porque a sus guardianes les daba por ir por el mundo a destruir lo que se les venga en gana. A veces se preguntaba si vivía con puros animales o con personas.

Tsuna salió de la ducha y se coloco una toalla en la cintura para luego salir del baño hacia su habitación para sentarse en la cama. Hace algunos días había tenido un extraño sueño y algún que otro presentimiento como si algo le estuviera advirtiendo que vendrían acontecimientos y verdades que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Esos presentimientos lo tenían más que estresado además de que no podía sacar a cierto azabache amante de las peleas de su mente.

Hace aproximadamente medio año comenzó a tener una extraña sensación en presencia del azabache ya que en los momentos que lo veía, que eran pocas, estaba haciendo cosas que harían a cualquiera que conociera al guardián de la nube sentirse interesado por él, como cuando sonríe sinceramente, se ve tierno y dulce (Yo: ¿en serio?) algo que no es; o cuando alimenta a Hibird; o en los momentos que duerme plácidamente en el jardín de la mansión. No es que Tsuna fuera un acosador, es que donde sea que se escapaba de cierto tutor sádico se lo encontraba, si, así de sencillo, por eso cuando veía esas fachadas del mayor lo hacían querer estar en sus brazos y hacer esto y aquello… Tsuna se sonrojo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. No podía creer en que estaba pensando y peor ¡con su guardián!

Por estar en su mundo llorando de forma chibi no se dio cuenta cuando una niebla lo rodeo y lo hizo aparecer en una gran oficina.

Aquella oficina parecía una gran sala de té, había dos grandes sofá de colores pastel y en medio de ellos una mesa donde había un juego de té de porcelana muy fino. Al final de la sala había un gran ventanal que dejaba a la luz del sol entrar más adelante había un escritorio en el cual estaba una peli-naranja con una boina en la cabeza y una ¿mascara? Si, una máscara de conejo.

Tsuna paso su vista por la habitación y vio a 5 chicas mas, con mascaras de animales alrededor de la peli-naranja y una castaña con cabello ondulado y ojos color menta que no tenía una máscara, lo extraño era que lo miraba algo sonrojada. Puso su vista en el sofá donde había dos chicas sentadas una rubia con mechas rojas en una coleta y otra peli-blanca con una ¿correa? Si, una correa en el cuello sostenida por la rubia anterior. Las dos chicas tenían un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas pero mucho más la peli-blanca que le caía un hilillo de sangre por la nariz, se lo encontró extraño, y con solo sentir un frio en su entrepierna, lo supo. Estaba desnudo.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. El castaño se tiro al suelo sosteniendo la toalla caída mientras juntaba bien las piernas. La peli-blanca se desmayo y todas las chicas excepto la castaña, sacaron un pañuelo levantando un poco la máscara para limpiar la sangre que corría desde su nariz.

La imagen era la siguiente el pequeño castaño, sentado en el suelo, piernas cruzadas, una toalla que cubría poco pero cubría su cuerpo, mejillas sonrosadas y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir. Estaba totalmente avergonzado y tenía el presentimiento que si la peli-blanca es decir la loca del collar no se hubiera desmallado, estaba seguro, no, más que seguro apostaría su casa, su dignidad y su orgullo que su cuerpo hubiera sido violado manoseado, besado y desvirgado.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su desnudez que no se dio cuenta cuando la peli-naranja, si, aquella loca de la máscara de conejo, le dio la orden a su secretaria de que le consiguiera "algo" de ropa. Aquella chica de ojos de menta salió de la oficina y volvió a los pocos minutos con una camisa blanca en las manos, ofreciéndosela así al pequeño castaño el cual inmediatamente se la coloco. La camisa de un color blanco casi transparente y que era tan grande que se deslizaba por un hombro era tan corta que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.

El castaño miro a la peli-naranja esperando una muy buena explicación, mas ella solo le hizo una seña para que se sentara en una silla que se encontraba delante de ella. El la miro sin mucha confianza, total ¿Quién puede confiar en una loca con máscara de conejo? Sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta se sentó, que sea lo que Dios quiera, además, si lo hubieran querido muerto ya lo habrían matado por la razón de que no tenía sus guantes y esas chicas no parecen tan débiles como quisiera. Hubo un silencio algo incomodo.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto el casi desnudo capo- Y ¿Por qué las mascaras?

-Somos una organización secreta de ladrona que roban todo tipo de cosas que quiera ayudarte y las mascaras son por amor al arte- Dijo la peli-naranja haciéndolo sonar como un anuncio mientras a todos en la sala le salía una gotita en la cabeza. Su jefa no era buena inventando excusa y ¿Por qué simplemente no dijo que era por seguridad?

-¿quieren ayudarme? Pero ¿Por qué? Que recuerde no tengo ningún problema – dijo pensativo ahora sí que pensaba que estaban locas.

-No tienes que preocuparte no te haremos daño, bueno nosotras no, pero la loca que esta desmayada por allá no creo que piense lo mismo pero no te preocupes no es daño físico- dijo de lo mas jovial como si estuviera hablando del clima. Tsuna sintió un escalofríos pasar por todo su cuerpo. Miro a la loca en el piso y pregunto lo que le tenía rodeando la cabeza desde que llego.

-¿Por qué razón el collar en el cuello?- Pregunto, ya mucho más tranquilo pero todavía no les daba toda su confianza.

-Es que, ella es algo exótica

-¿Exótica?

- Es una manera fina de decir que es rara- Dijo la rubia de las mechas que estaba sacando un látigo de no sé donde para golpear a la dueña de esas cualidades.

-Bueno,- siguió la peli naranja explicando- lo importante Tsuna-kun es que nosotras te ayudaremos, ya que no lo has querido admitir que lo que sientes por el guardián de la nube es amor y por tanto no has intentado enamorarlo o por lo menos intentar llevártelo a la cama.

Tsuna se puso tan rojo que podría competir con un tomate. Como rayos sabían de sus sentimientos, ahora se sentía más que acosado, sentía que habían violado su privacidad.

-No hemos violado tu privacidad, solo que eres muy expresivo- Tsuna se asombro, ¡le había leído la mente! Como Reborn- No te leí la mente como te dije antes eres como un libro abierto.

Relajo su cara, estaba siendo dramático, tenía que tranquilizarse y mirar bien la situación.

* * *

Fin Flachback

-Sí, entendiste perfectamente y no nos tienes que pagar lo hacemos por placer

-¿por placer?

-Sí, vale la pena el placer. Sabes lo aburrida que he estado estos días. Quiero jugar- dijo la peli-naranja. Tsuna ya se estaba cansando de esto así que se paró de la silla y ante la atenta mirada de las chicas camino hacia la puerta.

-Ustedes están verdaderamente loc… - no pudo terminar la oración cuando a puerta se abrió, golpeando así a nuestro protagonista.

-Hahi, Tsuna-san que hace tirado en el suelo- si Haru, la encantadora Haru que aunque llego tarde llego en buen momento (Yo: Esos momentos en los que Haru es útil)- Kyoko-chan ¿por qué excluiste a Haru de la reunión?

Tsuna se levanto al escuchar a Haru y miro con cara de puro asombro a las chicas enfrente de el que ya se habían quitado las mascaras pero a las que más miro fue a Kyoko, a Chome ahora sabia como esa niebla lo había traído y a Haru que en ese momento parece que la hubieran atacado los tigres; medias rotas, camisa a medio botonar, cabello desarreglado y una falda toda rasgada, si, estaba totalmente a la moda.

-Haru-chan siempre tan inoportuna, solo quería que se sorprendiera cuando nos quitáramos las mascaras- dijo sacando a Tsuna de su ensoñación mientras Kaori la secretaria solo se golpea la frente con la mano y pensando que todo ese ajetreo de las mascaras era por diversión ahora sí que siente pena ajena por Tsuna y todo aquel que sea juguete de la peli-naranja.

Se escucho una risa en la oficina y todos miraron al dueño de aquella y para la sorpresa de todos el que se reía era Tsuna.

-Esto es una muy buena broma de Reborn casi me la creo, pero está bien, chicas dejen de actuar- todas lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza mientras el lloraba de la risa. El pobre se había vuelto loco, mas nadie lo culpaba ya que sin darse cuenta conocería la verdad detrás de tanta inocencia.

* * *

Espero les gustaran y gracias por leer y antes que todo quiero agradecerle a Valeria que me ayudo en el fic. Gracias Vale!

Tambn quiero darle las gracias a las chicas que me dejaron comentarios que son mi alimentacion diaria y por los ooc tambn os dire que los utilizare a todos en ente fic ninguna se quedo afuera.

Gracias a todas Review? Alimenteme


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas he aquí el capitulo 3. Antes de que intenten matarme o hacerme alguna otra cosa que este fuera de mi imaginación tengo un excusa muy buena para no haber actualizado y es que mi pc murió y tuvimos que compra otra. Ya pueden entender la depresión que sentí cuando se borro todo aquello que me hace feliz.

Kate: Es verdad, tengan piedad ella hizo lo que pudo para no deprimirse y subir este capi.

**Aclaraciones: **

_pensamientos_

_-_hablan los personajes-

(intervenciones mías)

Otra cosa me he dado cuenta que los personaje me han quedado Occ y me disculpo por ello, si eso le molesta pues no lean. Es de contenido Yaoi si eso no te molesta pues eres bienvenida a leer

Los personajes de Katekyo le pertenecen a la increíble Akira Amano porque si fueran míos... Si, ustedes saben ya no interrumpo pues a leer .

* * *

Omake

Mansión Vongola ~ Japón Namimori~

2:30 PM

Haru caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de la casa Vongola, con un solo objetivo, a Gokudera Hayato. Había salido de la oficina de Kyoko y llegado a la mansión Vongola con un solo objetivo, entretener al que ahora consideraba su mejor amigo. Su misión consistía en no dejar que Hayato se dé cuenta del secuestro de Tsuna, aunque sería algo difícil por la razón de que él era muy inteligente y la mano derecha de Tsuna.

Haru había buscado en cada rincón de la mansión donde él pudiera estar, fue a su habitación y no estaba, fue al jardín, al invernadero, a la cocina, al sótano, al cuarto oscuro, al establo, al área de la piscina, al gimnasio, a la enfermería, a la sala de entrenamiento, al ¿baño? (Yo: ok, ya entendimos que buscaste en todas parte loca y ¿para que utilizan el cuarto oscuro? Vienen cosas muy pervertidas a mi mente) en fin en cada rincón. Desolada se sentó en la sala para pensar donde podría encontrarlo entonces como por arte de magia se escucho una explosión en la parte este de la mansión donde se encontraba la biblioteca.

-Si no estuviera tan ocupada en mi misión iría a ver qué ha ocurrido- (Yo: Vaya que heroína tenemos) Se susurro a si misma mientras entraba una sirvienta muy atareada. Al mirarla Haru decidió preguntarle, tal vez, esa sirvienta castaña a la cual conocía supiera algo de donde se encontraba Hayato.

-Hahi, Lidia, sabes dónde se encuentra el señor Gokudera- pregunto expectante mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Buenas Tardes señorita Haru-dijo haciendo una inclinación en forma de respeto- Gokudera-sama se encuentra en la biblioteca y esta… - se lo pensó un poco antes de proseguir mientras en su cara se alojaba un ligero sonrojo- Esta muy enojado y… sin camisa

Y se sonrojo aun más. Haru sonrió sabia el efecto que el tenia en las mujeres y tuviera ese mismo efecto en ella si no lo conociera desde hace tiempo y si no supiera de las inclinaciones de él.

-Gracias Lidia- Dijo saliendo rápido de la sala y dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a la biblioteca. Si no se daba rápido no llegaría a la reunión y quería estar ahí para ver las expresiones de Tsuna.

Llego a la biblioteca y la abrió con rudeza para anunciar su llegada ya que si hubiera querido entrar sin que se diera cuenta lo hubiera hecho no por nada era una de las mejores ladrona y una de las mas sigilosa de la organización. Lo busco con la mirada y se enterneció al ver lo que veía. Hayato estaba sentado en una mesa sin camisa, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una goma que sostenía su pelo, polvo en su cara pero estaba increíblemente sexy a su parecer, mas lo que lo hizo parecer tierno fue que tenía a Uri en sus piernas y estaba alimentándolo. Esa imagen era tan adorable pero es imposible que no lo fuera porque si juntas a un gato super lindo y a un chico super sexy ¿Cómo no ser un conjunto perfecto? Se acerco a él esperando saber cómo entretenerlo y como no le vino nada a la cabeza decidió que era mejor que todo le saliera de lo más natural.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos paso aquí?- Gokudera escucho aquella voz autoritaria de su ahora amiga y levanto la cabeza para poder mirarla bien. Haru caminaba hacia el ataviada con una falda negra a mitad de sus muslos, unas medias del mismo color, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y las usuales botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Dejo ir a Uri para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Tsk… ¿Me vuelves hablar?- dijo con aquel tono burlesco y sarcástico que lo caracterizaba- Significa que me has perdonado que te haya dicho lo estúpida que puedes ser y que me pregunte que hay en tu cerebro- dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

_Y entonces abre la boca y pierde toda esencia de perfección _Pensó Haru con una venita en la frente, si, estaba muy molesta pero eso no la haría perder la calma.

-¡No me digas estúpida maldito bruto!- Si, tenía una misión importante pero eso no significa que se deje ofender por un bruto sarcástico que no perdía oportunidad para decirle estúpida.

-¡Yo no soy ningún bruto mujer estúpida!- A Gokudera le gustaba ver enojada a Haru, ella en como una dinamita esperando ser encendida aunque no puede hablar porque en algún momento de la juventud también fue así de explosivo solo que había madurado y aprendido a utilizar su personalidad a su favor.

-¡Hahi Haru no es una mujer estúpida!- le grito antes de calmarse y hablarle con más tranquilidad sabia que se tenía que tomarse esto en serio- Hayato, ¿Por qué no tomas un baño?- dijo ya mucho más tranquila.

-Por una vez en tu vida has dicho algo inteligente- dijo dándose cuenta de lo sucio que estaba. Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la habitación de Hayato. Cuando Haru entro se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro mientras el entraba al baño.

Se quedo sentada pensando que haría y que le diría para desviar su atención de Tsuna y poder volver a la oficina. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos se sorprendió cuando Hayato salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura. Gotas de agua caían delicadamente por su sexy cuerpo de comercial. Lo vio entrar a una habitación que suponía era el closet y salir todo cambiado. Y todo eso había pasado en una fracción de segundo. La sorprendió, el se cambia de una manera tan rápida.

-Vaya te cambias más rápido que un cantante en un concierto- Dijo con un ligero asombro, mirando su usual vestimenta; zapatos y pantalón de vestir negros, una corbata del mismo color y una camisa roja remangada hasta el codo.

-Claro, ¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué durara 2 horas como ustedes las chicas?-Y entonces tenía que abrir la boca para dañar su perfecta figura. Haru se sintió ofendida porque ella no dura tanto cambiándose bueno, tal vez un poco pero no como para exagerar, además no podía dejar que ofendieran su sexo y mientras más pelearan más tiempo podían perder. Perfecto.

-Tienes razón, no eres una mujer pero a veces te comportas como una- dijo llamando la atención de Hayato y sacando de no-se-donde una foto- Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Haru le enseño la foto a Hayato y su rostro perdió el color, lo recupero y se sonrojo a no poder mas- ¿Ese no eres tú y… - Se detuvo un momento para fingir que estaba mirando la foto- y Takeshi-kun? Vaya Hayato no sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación.

Haru sonrió con malicia nada la hacía más feliz que avergonzar a Hayato. Lo miro y miro la foto donde ellos se estaban dando un fogoso beso muy apasionante y eso es poco decir.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto?- Susurro con su cara toda roja. Ver a Hayato así le subía el ego a Haru era como si hubiera ganado una de esas numerosa peleas que siempre tenían.

-Haru tienes buenos contacto Hayato, buenos contactos- Canturrio feliz de ver como el subía su mirada para verla con furia reprimida- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Tú dejas de comportarte como un imbécil, damos un paseo por el jardín y yo elimino esta foto y no hablo más del tema- Dijo con la voz más inocente que podría utilizar y mira que tiene años de práctica.

Hayato vacilo, la miro con recelo y luego asintió. Tendría que encargarse de ser más cuidadoso cuando estuviera con Takeshi, realmente no quería que descubrieran su relación sin siquiera saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y por tal razón tendría que definirse rápido.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a paso lento y en un cómodo silencio -de esos de pocas veces tienen-al jardín. Haru perdida en sus pensamientos tenía alguna que otra idea para noquearlo y salir corriendo para llegar a la reunión por lo menos antes de que se termine; una de ellas era golpearlo con un bate, mas descarto la idea porque no quería lastimarlo y mucho menos dejarle algún moretón o una contusión en la cabeza; la siguiente idea era drogarlo pero él podía resistir a cualquier droga que probara en el ya que estaba más que acostumbro a que intenten drogarlo aunque si utilizaba en él una gran cantidad podría marearlo y después noquearlo con el bate, esta bien, no, pero era una buena idea.

Cuando llegaron al jardín se sentaron en una mesa de dos sillas para mirar el paisaje. Llego al poco de unos minutos una sirvienta castaña Haru no la reconoció así que pensó que sería una de las nuevas. Traía con ella un juego de té y a Haru se le iluminaron los ojos esa sería su oportunidad.

-Puedes retirarte Haru servirá el té, no tienes que preocuparte- Dijo antes de que la chica prosiguiera con su trabajo, la castaña se mostró molesta y miro al peli-plateado se sonrojo y asintió.

-Si señorita, si me disculpan- dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al peli- plateado que seguía ignorándola después de unas pocas miraditas se fue.(Yo: Hayato es de Takeshi así que no te metas loca)

Haru miro a Hayato y sonrió. Se paró y con mucho cuidado comenzó a servir el té y de su reloj de muñeca salió un dispositivo pequeño y roció un buen poco del líquido en la taza de Hayato.

-Es increíble el efecto que tienes en las mujeres- dijo poniendo la taza en frente de él y sirviendo la suya.

-Tsk… gracias y no sé de que hablas- dijo tomando de su taza.

-Hahi, es imposible de que no te hayas dado cuenta de tu efecto en las mujeres- Haru sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que él se desmayara, había puesto mucha droga en el té por no decir toda. Hayato se tomo su te de un solo trago y se levanto.

-No puedo perder mi tiempo hablando contigo, tengo trabajo que hacer y una reunión con el Deci…- No pudo terminar la oración porque se mareo y se desmayo._ Oh creo que me pase_ (Yo: Lo crees?). Haru lo miro caer al suelo y supo que se había pasado con la droga pero qué más da. Termino su te, se paro, se acerco a Hayato y le beso la frente se sintió culpable, Hayato era lo más cercano que tenia de un hermano mayor y aunque pelearan ella sabía que se tenían mutuo aprecio pero tenía que cumplir la misión aunque le costara su amistad pero sabía que eso no pasaría porque lo que harían le conviene a todos incluso a Hayato.

Llamo a unos guardias para que lo llevaran a su habitación. Miro la Hora las 4:30 llegaría un poco tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Salió de la mansión y se monto en su moto Ferrari v8 roja. Se coloco el casco y el motor rugió cuando acelero.

Cuando estaba por llegar al estacionamiento del edificio escucho el sonido de un reloj ese tic tac tic tac que tanto molesta y de inmediato supo que era.

_¡Mierda!_ Fue lo único que paso por la mente de Haru. Ella sabía perfectamente que significaba ese tic tac. Una bomba. Y no una cualquiera sino una de esas que si te detienes explota. Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un grácil y elegante salto hacia atrás como una gimnasta, la moto choco con el muro del estacionamiento agregándole unos efectos especiales a su salto.

Sabía perfectamente quien había hecho ese intento de asesinato pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que Kyoko intentara detenerla y sabia que quería hacerle una jugarreta a Tsuna por eso no la quería en la reunión para que no hubiera nadie quien la detuviera.

Miro hacia su moto ahora destrozada, le gustaba esa moto la había comprado hace pocas semanas. Cogió su celular y realizo una llamada para que hicieran una limpieza en el estacionamiento.

Sin pensarlo entro al edificio y camino elegantemente por el pasillo cuando un enorme hoyo se abrió y cayó en el. Cayo bien parada como un felino y miro a su alrededor encontrando su mirada con dos grandes tigres con ese instinto asesino que solo esos gatos tendrían. Haru tenía que aceptarlo Kyoko tenía estilo cuando se trataba de detenerla y eso nadie podía discutirlo.

Los tigres se tiraron sobre ella rasgándole la falda pero Haru logro noquearlos de un solo golpe. Se quito la corbata para mejor comodidad. Con los movimientos de una bailarina esquivo miles de agujas que salían de las paredes aunque algunas rajaron su camisa y sus medias. Cuando las agujas se acabaron salió de aquel molesto agujero a veces pensaba que se tenía que conseguir amigo nuevos los suyos no eran para nada normal.

Se quito la camisa y siguió caminando en paños menores hasta el ascensor. Al entrar se encontró con una castaña que llevaba una linda camisa blanca y era de su talla. Amablemente se la pidió (Yo: se la quito) y la amable chica se la concedió (Yo: claro después de varias amenazas a su empleo).

Haru se puso como pudo la camisa y se miro en el espejo del ascensor y se dio cuenta que estaba toda despeinada sin darle mucha importancia salió del ascensor y entro estrepitosamente la oficina de Kyoko intentado detener cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo.

Miro la habitación y luego a miro a un Tsuna medio desnudo.

-Hahi, Tsuna-san que hace tirado en el suelo- si Haru, la encantadora Haru que aunque llego tarde llego en buen momento (Yo: Esos momentos en los que Haru es útil)- Kyoko-chan ¿por qué excluiste a Haru de la reunión?

-Haru-chan siempre tan inoportuna, solo quería que se sorprendiera cuando nos quitáramos las mascaras.

Continuara...

* * *

El próximo capi aparecerán los OcC. Agradezco a los k leen y mas a los que comentan. Gracias a Vale por corregirme. Ella es una amor.

Kate: Dejen review o sino ella se pondra perezosa y no actualizara.

Es Chantaje?

Kate: No, solo velo por tus intereses, asi k agradece.

Gracias Nos vemos en el proximo capi

Que pasara con Tsuna? Se volvera loco? aceptara el trato? esto y mucho mas en el próximo capi con aparición estelar de Hibari, Lambo y ...

Kien adivine quien es el k aparecerá le dedico el capi

Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar.

Beshos y Abashos de Fresa. Review?


End file.
